


For Want of a Handkerchief

by TheIndianWinter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndianWinter/pseuds/TheIndianWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went out to find his home, and lost yours in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want of a Handkerchief

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from exactly, but I was feeling a little maudlin so that's probably it.  
> Initially posted to [my tumblr](http://theindianwinter.tumblr.com/post/117852100173/for-want-of-a-handkerchief).

You collapse against the door,  
The hollow empty sound,  
It reflects the open wound,  
The great emptiness that festers inside you.

A silence has fallen,  
One broken by memories,  
The echo of a songs here,  
Shadows of them over there.  
Laughter wrenches into cries of pain,  
Last breaths and aching sobs.  
Eyes alight with joy,  
Are now cold, dead,  
Gone.  
The merry pounding of feet on the table,  
Twists until,  
Beat by beat,  
It becomes the drum of war.

You step as if an intruder,  
In this that was once your home.

Home now lies beneath the stone.

You find it then,  
That which you forgot,  
And you fall to your knees,  
As it all comes screaming back,

You went out to find his home,  
And lost yours in return.

You do not know where to begin.  
How to gather up the fractured remains,  
Of your heart. But you start,  
By putting that which you left in your pocket,  
And hoping other holes are as easily filled.  
They aren’t, but you hope all the same,  
Hope. It's a new feeling, though small,  
One you haven't felt since the blue fire died,  
And the cold rushed in,  
Where your heart once sang of warmth.


End file.
